


Nuestro valentin

by RioluZX



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Debido a un favor que le ha decidido hacer a su hermana, Ren Tao vuelve a Japon reencontrandose con un viejo amigo suyo, sin saber que ese era un dia especial decide pasarlo a su lado, notando que su actitud hacia el es distinta pero al mismo tiempo con ello despierta sentimientos por Yoh que creyo habia dejado enterrados al saber que seria imposible....quizas no lo era realmente.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	Nuestro valentin

"El vuelo procedente de China está aterrizando"

Aquel anuncio tanto en el aeropuerto como en el avión que se acercaba a su destino hacia reaccionar a la gente, poco a poco algunos despertando, unos más cansados que otros por la diferencia horaria que traía ese viaje, entre uno de ellos se encontraba un joven que viaja en soledad, al menos eso parecía pero realmente era así porque viaja en un avión de su familia, la familia Tao, una de las más importantes de China no solo por su historia sino por su descendencia, shamanes de gran poder en cada generación, respetados o más bien temidos por muchos, quien descendía de aquel avión era el menor de aquella familia, Ren Tao, un joven que destacaba entre los demás, no solo por su apellido, su piel blanca y unos amenazantes ojos amarillos, sino por su cabello, uno de color morado que en la parte trasera estaba alzado, como si fuera una punta filosa llamando con ello miradas, sin embargo a este poco le importaba, simplemente fue al área de cargas, tras una revisión a su equipaje recogió lo único que traía, una gran bolsa que el levantaba como si nada, miro a su alrededor detenidamente, la gente se encontraba caminando apresurada de un lado a otro con sus maletas, otros sin embargo estaban atentos de cualquier descuido de las personas, buscando una víctima potencial y como siempre, la juventud y las mujeres eran un blanco ideal, un hombre que cubría su rostro con una gorra así lo pensó al ver a aquel joven, acercándose sigilosamente a él, confiado en que sería algo fácil se ubicó muy cercano a él, estiro su mano dispuesto a tomar aquella bolsa, mas sin embargo ni siquiera pudo rozarla, aquel joven se había volteado rápidamente y sacando de su bolsillo una espada retráctil apunto con esta al cuello del hombre. 

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-cuestiono mientras ese hombre tragaba algo de saliva, no era solo por aquella arma, sino también por como los fríos ojos de aquel joven indicaban que él no dudaría en hacerle daño.

-L-Lo siento-gimoteo mientras sentía un sudor frio comenzar a bajar por su espalda.

-¿Dónde puedo tomar un taxi?-le cuestiono mientras seguía presionando el filo de su arma hacia la garganta de aquel individuo.

-Puerta 4, ¡Puerta 4!-gritaba asustado atrayendo la atención de la gente, lo siguiente fue un movimiento rápido de esa espada, cerro sus ojos temerosos pero no sintió dolor, solo una brisa en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y noto como su pantalón y chaqueta estaban echas pedazos, dejándolo en medio del lugar en ropa interior al igual que todos los objetos que llevaba caían al suelo.

-¡Mi pasaporte!-grito una mujer reconociendo su documento, otras personas se acercaron comprobando sus pertenencias mientras las autoridades del lugar apresaban a aquel hombre.

Ninguna de esas cosas era de importancia para Ren Tao, el simplemente había escuchado a su espíritu guardián, uno que le felicitaba por exponer de tal manera a un vulgar ladrón que ahora estaba en problemas, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado miro la puerta 4, tomo el primer taxi que encontró vacío y dio una dirección, en todo el trayecto se quedaba viendo por la ventana, casi un año desde que no estaba en esa ciudad, la última vez no se había molestado en observarla, claro, la última vez solo tenía una meta, convertirse en el Shaman King y aplastar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, pero eso ya era el pasado, Hao Asakura se había alzado con el trono, el hizo lo mejor que pudo pero fallo, sin embargo no sentía que hubiera perdido, pues ese mundo aún continuaba, Hao había decidido observar por el mismo a todo ese mundo e increíblemente, él también lo hizo, ya sin estar consumido por venganza ni odio intentaba aprender más de sí mismo y todos a su alrededor, familia, humanos...amigos, aquella última palabra siempre traía a una persona, un joven de su edad y el motivo por el cual estuviera ahí, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, increíblemente se sentía ansioso de verlo, le tenía mucha estima pues ese joven había hecho mucho por él, entre ellas hacerle recordar lo bueno que era la vida, era una persona demasiado importante para él.

-Aquí estamos, residencia Asakura-anuncio el taxista haciendo que Ren reaccionara, pagando por el viaje bajo con la bolsa en mano, frente a él se encontraba aquella enorme casa, una tradicional japonesa muy bien cuidada, lucia antigua pero por experiencia sabia lo acogedora que podía ser.

-¿Por qué mi hermana me hace venir aquí?, podía enviarlo por correo-suspiro molesto viendo la enorme bolsa que se veía obligado a cargar con él, no había nada de especial, solo comida y algo de ropa que ella insista le gustaría a su rival.

-Pero usted acepto venir desde tan lejos al instante señorito, eso muestra cuanto extraña al joven Yoh-menciono su espíritu guardián con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Claro que no!-le grito molesto mientras un leve rubor se hace presente en sus mejillas, su protector cubrió su boca en señal de respeto mientras el joven respiraba profundo para calmarse, avanzo hacia el lugar, como siempre la puerta no estaba cerrada, lo curioso es que había una campana colgada en esta que sonó al deslizarla.

-Bienvenido a los baños termales Asakura-una voz perezosa se escuchó en el pasillo, el dueño de esa casa vestido con una yutaka azul salió de una de las puertas para atender el sonido, un joven de no más allá de 14 años, cabello castaño corto, piel morena, ojos negros pero lo más característico en el eran unos grandes audífonos naranjos, apenas se dio cuenta quien era su visitante no pudo evitar sonreír y apresurarse en acercársele-Ren, Bason, que buena sorpresa-su tono había cambiado totalmente observando al joven frente a él, este sonrió de lado y como viejos amigos se estrecharon las manos.

-Asi que decidiste hacer algo con este lugar ¿eh?, pensé que eras demasiado flojo para eso Yoh-dijo de modo burlón pues al parecer el castaño ofrecía ese lugar como una posada para viajeros.

-Bueno, ya que estoy solo debo pensar en cómo mantenerme, no puedo depender de Manta siempre-respondió mientras los presentes alzaban una ceja en señal de no creerle -Bueno, quizás para muchas cosas-admitió rascándose la nuca algo apenado.

-Mi hermana te envía esto-menciono dándole la bolsa que este recibió con gusto-¿Dónde está el enano?-cuestiono curioso pues el lugar estaba tan silencioso que era señal de que estaba solo.

-Con un nuevo tutor-Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar como el rostro calmado del castaño ahora lucia como si hubiera comido algo agrio-Pasa, no volverá hasta la tarde-suspiro mientras el joven sonreía de lado por tal reacción.

-¿Son celos lo que siento en tu voz?-cuestiono notando como este se detenía en el acto y se ponía tenso-Vaya, no pensé que quisieras a tus amigos solo para ti, eso es nuevo-continuo burlándose mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-No es nada de eso, sus padres insisten que debe aprender todo lo que pueda....además Mosuke y Amidamaru están con él, para asegurarse de que solo le enseñe-gruño a lo bajo mientras Ren entendía con ello que los había enviado para que cuidaran al pequeño.

-Se nota cuanto lo quieres-susurro mientras el castaño se reía algo nervioso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Aunque no te culpo, él nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión-dijo mientras volvían a caminar por el pasillo hasta una habitación, un televisor estaba conectado, habían almohadas en el suelo y una mesa con distintos bocadillos, la otra puerta estaba abierta dando al jardín que lucía bien cuidado generando una tranquila atmósfera.

-Es el mejor amigo que pude pedir, además, gracias a él no tuve que volver a casa cuando Anna se fue-menciono mientras tomaba asiento y golpeaba una almohada a su lado invitándole a acompañarlo.

-Supe que se anuló su compromiso-murmuro recordando las palabras de su hermana cuando esta regreso de Japón por unos negocios familiares.

-Fue algo casi mutuo, ella no quería estar con quien no era el Shaman King y yo no quería estar con ella desde un inicio-afirmo el castaño recordando aquel día en que su familia lidiaba con la situación, como afectaba el apellido Asakura y algunos incluso lo regañaban por su falta de poder ante Hao-No creo que me vuelva a hablar-suspiro recordando claramente la expresión molesta y ofendida de su ex pareja.

-Te ves taaaaaan afectado, casi a punto de llorar-dijo con un gran sarcasmo en su voz pues en todo momento una enorme sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Yoh, honestamente no podía culparlo, seguramente sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Tengo a Manta para consolarme, se queda unas noches aquí, yo voy allá, nos bañamos juntos, vamos a la escuela, incluso me va a ver cuándo tengo club de Kendo-sin darse cuenta Yoh comenzó a relatar cómo había sido su vida desde el final del torneo, libre de un compromiso que no quería, acompañado de su mejor amigo, viviendo una vida normal y comenzando a ser otros amigos humanos, Ren se quedó escuchando todo eso con una sonrisa, el entusiasmo del castaño era contagioso, pronto la televisión no se volvió nada más que un ruido de fondo, platicando entre ellos relataban sus situaciones, incluso Ren admitió que su familia se llevaba mejor al punto que podía hablar con su padre sin rencor alguno, todo eso se lo agradecía al joven a su lado, el mismo motivo por el cual era alguien tan importante para él aunque nunca lo diría en alto.

-Puedo ver que te gusta esta vida-suspiro Ren cuando este dejo de hablar.

-Sí, me siento feliz-afirmo con una tranquila expresión en su rostro que confirmaba eso-Bueno casi, hay personas a quienes extraño a mi lado....tu por ejemplo-murmuro tomando por sorpresa al joven Tao por tales palabras.

-¿Yo?-cuestiono mientras sentía su cuerpo ponerse tenso en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Es obvio, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos-afirmo mientras Ren no podía negar aquello-Eres especial para mí-añadió observándolo con una cálida sonrisa, Ren se quedó en silencio por ello, ese modo en que lo miraba, mostrando que sus palabras eran tanto verdaderas como profundas, al mismo tiempo como si quisiera decir algo más que hizo a Ren apartar la mirada.

-¿Tienes que ser tan vergonzoso?-bufo molesto, intentando ocultar el rubor que se había formado en su rostro por esas simples palabras, Yoh sonrió observándolo y volteo a ver el reloj.

-Aún es muy temprano, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?-le propuso mientras este hacia una mueca por tal invitación -Vamos, apuesto que cuando estuviste aquí no disfrutaste nada-le animaba sujetando su brazo para animarle a levantarse, Ren no pudo negar eso, únicamente iba a una escuela y volvía a entrenar, además de eso ver como Yoh insistía tanto literalmente no le dejaba opción alguna.

-Supongo que es mejor que estar aquí-bufo mientras el castaño lo soltaba más animado, noto como iba a unos cajones y al quitarse su yutaka Ren sintió su rostro arder, no llevaba nada debajo de esa tela, el cuerpo delgado pero firme del joven Asakura quedo expuesto, dándole la espalda sus ojos no pudieron evitar enfocarse en el trasero de este antes de reaccionar-¿P-Por qué rayos estas desnudo?-gruño teniendo que apartar la mirada cuando este volteo a mirarlo, riéndose suavemente por como el reaccionaba ante su cuerpo.

-Bueno es mi casa, además en esta época hace calor-fue su excusa mientras se reía suavemente, la vergüenza no era algo que parecía existir en el castaño, más aun por como parecía tomarse su tiempo eligiendo su ropa, Ren movía su pierna sintiendo algo ansiedad, sus ojos le traicionaban de vez en cuando, rodando la mirada para analizar su figura, deteniéndose en más de una ocasión en la hombría del castaño, cuando finalmente este se puso un pantalón y una camisa abierta dejando su pecho expuesto declaro estar listo.

-Eres un exhibicionista-bufo Ren pues sentía que este lo había hecho a propósito pues las ropas que tomo eran las que siempre solía usar.

-Y tú el que no me dejaba de mirar-respondió riéndose bastante cuando este frunció el ceño al verse descubierto.

Cuando Yoh dijo que Ren no conocía la ciudad no solo se refería a los lugares de importancia, sino también unos que cualquier joven de su edad debería conocer, entre uno de ellos estaba su teatro de películas antiguas, una tienda de música que tenía sus CDs favoritos, el árcade en que una ocasión iba a jugar con sus compañeros de escuela, las peleas podían ser el fuerte de ambos pero cuando se trataba de videojuegos era un mundo completamente distintos, un mundo en el que Yoh derrotaba fácilmente a Ren y este molesto le exigía la revancha, el tiempo paso de un juego a otro donde la frustración del joven Tao crecía considerablemente, finalmente gritando en alto al lograr ganar en un juego de air hockey aunque Yoh no tenía oportunidad pues su compañero golpeaba los discos con tanta agresión que imaginaba saldrían volando hacia su cara. Cuando los juegos terminaron decidieron salir para poder comer, no importaba cuantas veces pasara Ren simplemente no comprendía donde le caía tanta comida al joven Asakura, aun cuando su abdomen se abultaba volvía a quedar tan plano como antes en tan solo una hora, pasaron el momento hablando de sus antiguos compañeros, aun cuando se mantenían en contacto por medio de cartas era algo que no se comparaba a verse unos con otros, más que nada esa actitud tan particular de Yoh que siempre hacia al joven Tao enojarse y alegrarse, era una de las pocas personas que lo sacaba de sus casillas pero al mismo tiempo quería mantener a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras platicaban, planeando disfrutar hasta el último momento de aquella salida, una vez acabaron de comer decidieron visitar la ciudad, perderse entre el mar de gente buscando algo que llamara su atención.

-¿Por qué hay tantos chocolates?-murmuro Ren al ver como habían tiendas llenas de esas golosinas, también notaba muchas parejas al igual que donde habían parado a comer, lo sabía por cómo se tomaban de las manos o notaba ese brillo especial en su mirada.

-¿No sabes la fecha?-

-14 de Febrero-murmuro revisando lo que decía un calendario en una de las tiendas, Yoh conto hasta tres y entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza de Ren-Día de los enamorados-reacciono finalmente provocando que el castaño se riera suavemente por su expresión tan sorprendida.

-Lo sé, por eso te invite a una cita-menciono mientras tales palabras solo hicieron que Ren lo observara impactado, de entre todas las cosas que esperaba fueran esa salida eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

-Yo....-ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Ren, ¿qué podía decir realmente?, aquello simplemente lo había tomado con la guardia baja, sin embargo era más confuso que no odiara esa idea, sentir su corazón latir ante aquella idea era una prueba suficiente, volteo a mirar al castaño que lo veía con una gran sonrisa, como si este le indicara que todo estaba bien, haciendo que nuevamente Ren cayera en ese encanto que solamente le hacía acceder, sintiéndose extraño pero al mismo tiempo de sus palabras.

-Ah cierto, tengo que comprar chocolate-menciono antes de jalar al joven Tao a una dulcería cercana, ver tal cantidad de dulces en diferentes formas y sabores fue algo interesante, debía admitir que la gente se esforzaba por ese día, al punto de que todo se veía tan bien que Yoh pasaba de un lugar a otro.

-Decide de una vez-gruño Ren molesto por como el castaño llevaba más de 10 minutos caminando de un lado a otro.

-Pero todos se ven bien, no se cual darte a ti o cual a Manta-gimoteaba el poniendo a prueba la paciencia del joven Tao.

-¿Importa realmente?-

-Claro, se supone que le das chocolates a la gente que quieres-respondió este mientras Ren chasqueaba la lengua por como esa respuesta lo dejo desarmado, estaba seguro que el castaño sabia su debilidad ante tales muestras de afecto, suspiro apoyándose en un mostrador, viendo como su acompañante seguía avanzando y por la mirada de la cajera hasta a ella estaba exasperando-Asi que..... ¿O quizás no?-gimoteo sin poder decidirse entre todos los sabores que le mostraban.

-A este paso te los llevaras todos-suspiro Ren sabiendo que debía esperar, 5 minutos más ambos finalmente salían de esa tienda con más de lo que esperaban-No puedo creer que los compraras todos-bufo molesto por tener que cargar unas bolsas llenas de chocolates en sus manos.

-Pero fue tu idea-se excusó este mientras Ren rodaba su mirada por cómo no entendía cuando bromeaba-Además no te quejes, la mitad para ti, la mitad para Manta y tú me debes dar uno a mí-añadió para que no viera aquello como fue un desperdicio de dinero.

-Bien, toma-bufo sacando uno de la bolsa para extenderlo hacia él.

-No cuenta si me das uno que te compre, me debes dar uno tú mismo-se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras una ceja de Ren temblaba.

-¿Qué tal si te entierro mi espada en tu trasero para que dejes de quejarte?-le amenazo llegando ya a sus límites.

-Tampoco estoy muy en contra de eso-sonrió de un modo pícaro haciendo enrojecer al otro, dándole una patada lo hizo avanzar, aun así las insistencias del castaño lo llevaron a comprar una caja de bombones para complacer su capricho-¿Lo ves?, no era tan difícil-dijo claramente feliz por haberse salido con la suya.

-Como sea, ¿dónde iremos ahora?-suspiro llamando la atención de Yoh que apenas iba a probar uno de los dulces-La cita aún no termina ¿o sí?-murmuro queriendo retomar aquel tema, lo único que recibió fue una gran sonrisa del castaño que sujeto su mano con fuerza.

-Claro que no, vamos-le animo jalándolo para hacer que lo siguiera, aun cuando Ren se llegaba a quejar no mostraba señal alguna de resistirse, la prueba de eso era que el mismo estrechaba la mano de este.

Un sitio a otro poco a poco la ciudad iba siendo recorrida por ambas, cada lugar teniendo un significado especial para Yoh que deseaba enseñarle a Ren, el cementerio donde conoció a Amidamaru y donde fue su primer encuentro, el camino donde encontró a Horo Horo desmayado, su escuela, el rio que pasaba bajo un puente y en el cual enfrento a zombis que estaban bajo su mando, Ren se dejaba guiar de un lado a otro notando cuantas cosas se había perdido en su obsesión de ser más fuerte, Yoh lo había disfrutado todo aun entrenándose, cuando llegaron a una colina que estaba rodeada de tumbas, ahí estaba el recuerdo más doloroso para el joven Asakura, cuando enfrento y perdió contra Fausto VIII, no solo ahí arriesgo su vida sino que también la de su mejor amigo Manta, el joven Tao recordó haber presenciado todo eso, interesado en cuanto había mejorado el castaño lo había visto, cuando aquel gigantesco esqueleto iba a darle el golpe final algo en su ser le hizo reaccionar, su caballo obedeció, trotando apresurado mientras que en un fuerte ataque destruyó ese montón de huesos, ¿lo había salvado pues deseaba enfrentarlo personalmente?......no, en ese entonces no sabía porque lo había hecho pero ahora sí, porque no soportaría perder a ese joven que había captado su interés, si hubiera acabado con él en ese día no dudaba en que se habría arrepentido hasta este día, Yoh había cambiado su vida para mejor.

Todas las cosas finalmente tienen que acabar por difícil que sea de aceptar, el tiempo había avanzado más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, una consecuencia de haber pasado un buen rato juntos, el sol comenzaba a descender a lo lejos, ambos se encontraban terminando un helado en uno de los parques de la ciudad, viendo hacia la ciudad, sintiendo como los ruidos ahora eran menos fuertes señalando que para algunos ya acababa el día.

-Ya está anocheciendo-murmuro Ren mientras ambos sabían que era hora de regresar a la posada del castaño, eso significaba el final del día y como tal, aquella cita-Mi vuelo sale a las 8, tendré que llamar un taxi-menciono sacando su celular.

-Oh-susurro Yoh por tales palabras, sus pasos comenzaron a ser más lentos, como si quisiera alargar la caminata que ambos daban, Ren se dio cuenta de eso igualando su paso, notando como este se encontraba en la duda de algo, como si quisiera decir algo personal pero a la vez difícil, imagino que sería pero deseaba escucharlo de el mismo.

-Si quieres decir algo solo dilo-dijo deteniéndose completamente, Yoh lo hizo de igual manera volteándose, mirándose uno al otro y sintiendo el aire a su alrededor cambiar.

-¿Puedes quedarte?-pidió finalmente mientras Ren apretaba su puño suavemente, una súplica....no, una petición casi desesperada, ¿qué tanto deseaba su compañía?, ¿era porque eran rivales?, ¿se sentía solo?.....no, la actitud de ese día había mostrado que aquello que los mantenía tan cerca era algo más, un sentimiento que Ren poseía pero había aprendido a renunciar, ahora estaba en su pecho, golpeando por ser libre al tener una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono sintiéndose algo avergonzado, su voz había temblado, casi nerviosa pero era como se sentía, especialmente por cómo veía un brillo distinto en los ojos del castaño.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado-sus palabras sonaron tan suaves como serias, ¿era eso una confesión?, a los ojos de Ren eso parecía, si no lo fuera no podría entender el intenso palpitar en su pecho, el leve sudor en sus manos o el ardor en su rostro que también se veía en el rostro de Yoh.

Noto como se acercaba a él, sujeto sus mejillas suavemente como si fuera algo delicado, al mismo tiempo algo importante, sus frentes se apegaron, sin perderse de vista ambos acortaron la distancia, un tacto tan suave pero tan intenso que hizo a ambos temblar, sus ojos se cerraron, únicamente centrándose en aquel tacto, ese sentimiento que se transmitían entre sí por medio de este, separándose a los pocos segundos que pareció mucho más, ambos riéndose suavemente de la expresión avergonzada presente en el otro, mostrando que aquello había sido nuevo pero agradable.

-Tramposo, aprovechaste que tenía la guardia baja-bufo sintiendo todo su cuerpo ardiendo, aun así una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de ambos, aquel intimo tacto era algo que sin saberlo algo necesitaban del otro, algo que sin duda fue especial.

-¿Eso es un sí?-cuestiono mientras rodeaba en sus brazos al joven Tao, sintiendo como este temblaba por aquel contacto de sus cuerpos, aun así sentir como este lentamente correspondía era algo que realmente lo hacía feliz.

-B-Bueno, no creo que llegue a mi vuelo y el chocolate se derretiría en el camino-comenzó a decir, sin embargo cuando el castaño lo miro con un puchero supo que debía ser honesto-Si maldita sea, Si, ¿estas feliz?-gruño molesto por como lo hacía decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

-Bastante-afirmo mientras robaba un beso de los labios de su amado, evitando que este pudiera darle una respuesta grosera, observándolo con una sonrisa antes de apegar su frente a la de el-Te amo Ren-aquellas palabras finalmente estaban dichas, las consecuencias de estas estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas, sin embargo no tenía miedo, pues el solo ver un brillo en esos ojos amarillos le hacía saber que era algo mutuo.

-Feliz san Valentín-fueron las únicas palabras de Ren sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir, simplemente se entregó a aquel cálido sentimiento, sintiendo la mano del castaño tomar suavemente la suya, correspondió a tal apretón feliz, avanzando a su lado para poder ambos regresar al hogar del Asakura.

Un par de pequeños zapatos estaban en la entrada, Yoh apresurado entró corriendo al lugar, reviso casa habitación hasta encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Manta no alcanzo a decir nada antes de que el castaño se arrojara sobre él, revisándolo de arriba a abajo, preguntando si su tutor le había dicho o tocado en alguna zona dispuesto a mostrar su lado feo si era así, un pequeño golpe en su cabeza de parte de Ren le hizo abandonar esas ideas, el pequeño joven se rio por tal actitud antes de saludar con todo gusto al joven Tao. Una vez las cosas se calmaron se entretuvieron comiendo algunos de los muchos dulces que Yoh había comprado, Ren sonreía viendo como el pequeño estaba sentando en las piernas de Yoh leyendo un libro, este acariciando su cabello, casi interrogándolo de que le diera detalle de todos los adultos con quienes tuvo que pasar el día, no dudaba en que ambos eran muy cercanos, más bien el castaño había desarrollado cierto instinto sobreprotector hacia su mejor amigo, el joven Tao también se sintió interesado en él, después de todo aun a pesar de ser un humano cualquiera poseía un espíritu guardián, entre charlas y algunas historias de interés el tiempo avanzo más, Amidamaru, Mosuke y Bason se habían retirado a festejar en el cementerio con otros espíritus, el estómago de Yoh gruño con algo de fuerza, el reloj marcaba más de las nueve de la noche por lo que era normal su apetito.

-Iré a hacer la cena, ¿qué tal si ustedes toman un baño?-les propuso Manta mientras Yoh lo rodeaba con sus brazos evitando que se levantara. 

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, podemos cocinar juntos después-le propuso sonriendo aunque era obvio que no quería se apartara de su lado aun.

-¿Recuerdas el incidente del azúcar?-bufo el más pequeño provocando que su amigo se pusiera tenso y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas -Eso pensé, no me tardare mucho-dijo levantándose de las piernas del castaño para salir de la habitación.

-Confundiste la sal con el azúcar ¿verdad?-cuestiono Ren mientras que ver como Yoh desviaba la mirada nervioso era prueba suficiente para él.

Caminar por aquellos pasillos nuevamente provoco a Ren sentirse algo nostálgico, cuando abrió las puertas de los camerinos recordó perfectamente su primera vez ahí, Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, los cuatro arrastrándolo a ese lugar y desnudándose sin vergüenza alguna frente a él, fue en ese punto que supo su gusto definido era por hombres, más por cómo no había podido evitar mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, ahora era igual, la chaqueta de Yoh cayó al suelo, sus pantalones igual quedando desnudo al no llevar ropa interior, un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Ren por aquella vista, estarían solos, sabía que podía ocurrir ahora que eran una pareja y honestamente......quería saber cómo era, deseaba averiguar cómo se sentiría estar con un hombre, ese hombre....su hombre, comenzó a quitarse las ropas lentamente, podía sentir la mirada de Yoh sobre él, aun cuando este había dicho que iría por toallas sabía que lo observaba del mismo modo que él lo hizo, fue por eso que cuando llego el momento de retirar sus boxers se sintió un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos-menciono Yoh frustrado de que el espectáculo que era ver Ren desnudarse fue detenido, dejando las toallas de lado avanzo a su pareja para apoyar su mano en su hombro-¿Quieres ayuda?-susurro suavemente con un tono sugerente.

-¿Cómo esa vez que me atacaron?-bufo como respuesta mientras el castaño se reía suavemente por sus palabras, recordó la primera vez que se habían tratado como iguales tras su batalla para ingresar al torneo, saber que paso le dio una alegría que incluso lo había invitado a su casa, fue difícil que accediera pero los momentos que pasaron juntos fue el necesario para que sintiera una atracción por aquel joven.

-¿Acaso me harás atacarte otra vez?-susurro suavemente en su oreja, notando como este se estremecía, con todo gusto Yoh observo como este chasqueaba la lengua antes de bajarse sus boxers, una vez llegaron a sus tobillos el castaño dio un paso más, abrazándolo por la espalda para apegar sus cuerpos-¿Lo ves?, es muy normal-susurro mientras el solo roce de sus pieles lo comenzaba a afectar, su paciencia extinguiéndose mientras una llama más fuerte nacía en él.

-Yoh-gimoteo por la cercanía de sus cuerpo, el castaño lo acorralo en una pared, desnudos uno frente al otro sus miradas recorrían el cuerpo del contrario, deleitándose por la atractiva vista mientras sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre sí, sus labios se unieron ansiosos uno por el otro, moviéndose en sincronía, sus lenguas saliendo para encontrarse entre sí, tocándose al igual que ellos, sus manos moviéndose con libertad para tocar al contrario, cada vez descendiendo más hasta tocar la intimidad del otro, un gemido ahogándose entre ambos, haciendo que se separaran dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre ambos, sabían que deseaban, podía ser apresurado pero no les importaba, ellos se deseaban uno al otro.

-Vamos-le invito ofreciendo su mano, el joven Tao la acepto dejando que lo guiara, entraron a aquellos baños externos, metiendo sus cuerpos al agua soltando un suspiro de placer cuando el calor de estas relajo sus cuerpos, se apegaron entre ellos y no paso mucho antes de que se besaran.

El calor de aquel lugar no era nada comparado a como se sentían ellos en aquel instante, Ren estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su amado, sus penes ya erectos se asomaban en el agua, frotándose entre sí para mostrar la clara diferencia entre ambos, el de Ren aun con tenia la punta cubierta por el prepucio, Yoh en cambio ya tenía el glande descubierto, una cabeza más grande que la del joven Tao y algo más grueso, aquella vista por algún motivo solamente los encendía más a ambos, llevando a que mecieran sus caderas entre sí, una agradable fricción que generaba escalofríos a medida que sus hombrías y sus bolas se estimulaban entre sí.

-Yoh-llamo su nombre agitado por como las manos recorrían su pecho, tocaban cada músculo y se enfocaban en sus pezones, endurecidos por el aire y las caricias eran apretados por los dedos del castaño, provocándole fuertes escalofríos y viendo como sus penes estaban palpitando, pidiendo a sus dueños que le dieran atención.

-Eres mío-susurro mientras se inclinaba para besar su pecho, lamerlo, besarlo, queriendo dejar sus marcas en aquella piel pálida, cada gemido que Ren soltaba era solamente un incentivo más para seguir, su mano sujeto sus penes, las apego y comenzó a masturbarlos con fuerza, sintiendo como el joven Tao se aferraba a sus hombros sin poder evitar gemir su nombre.

Acaricio cada rincón de piel expuesta con sus labios, su mano libre apretó el suave trasero de Ren, tomándolo por sorpresa y este apretó el agarre en sus hombros, sintiendo claramente como sus dedos se colaban entre sus nalgas, masajeando suavemente su agujero virgen, sentir como estaba tan cerrado, como este temblaba por la sola caricia en esa zona era un placer tan intenso que no pudo contenerse, comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente, escuchando como este gruñía, el agua caliente haciendo su magia, relajando aquel agujero para dejar entrar su dedo, Yoh cerró los ojos, sentir esa calidez, como era de estrecho, ver el cuerpo de Ren temblar al solo ir metiendo la punta hizo que su deseo por el fuera más grande.

-No.....espera-gimoteo cuando todo ese digito se deslizo dentro de él, obligándolo a aferrase a su amado intentando soportar tal sensación, la mano de Yoh dejo de masturbarlos, estaba demasiado centrado en sentir el cálido interior de su amado, una idea llegando a su cabeza y sacándolo lentamente para besar la mejilla de Ren.

-Hazlo tú mismo-le ordeno tomándolo por sorpresa, dándole una fuerte nalgada hizo que el joven temblara por aquel impacto y lentamente lo levanto de sus piernas-Hazlo-dijo mientras lo sentaba en la parte poco profunda, apoyando sus manos en su nuca queriendo ver como este mismo lo hacía.

Ren trago con algo de fuerza, su amante no parecía estar bromeando, aun así, la sola mirada de este, sus toques habían hecho su razón perderse ligeramente, separo sus piernas, enseñando todo de él guio sus dedos debajo del agua, tocando por primera vez su entrada anal con otro propósito que no fuera limpiarla, un dedo comenzó a ingresar, lo bueno de que fueran los suyos es que su cuerpo los aceptaba, dejándolo fácilmente entrar sintiendo algo de incomodidad, miro al castaño que se encontraba masturbándose suavemente con esa imagen, animándole a continuar mientras Ren temblaba, el segundo fue más complicado, para el tercero sentía leves punzadas recorriendo su zona anal, sin embargo la vista de su hombre frente a él era la que lo distraía, moviéndolos suavemente y poco a poco comenzando a agitarse por ello.

-Ahh.....ohhh-gimoteo comenzando a disfrutarlo, esa fue la señal que Yoh esperaba, lentamente se levantó del agua, observando a su pareja tan hundido en su propio placer que estaba distraído, sujeto su propia dureza y entonces la apoyo en su rostro, haciendo que Ren abriera los ojos de golpe por como lo frotaba suavemente, obligándolo a inhalar su masculino aroma al estar preso del placer.

-Abre-susurro viendo gustoso como Ren obedecía al instante, sacando su lengua dejándole frotar su glande contra esta, comenzar a impregnarla con su sabor, observo como este no dejaba de mover sus dedos, supo que era hora de algo más intenso y apoyando la punta de su verga en esos labios la introdujo.

Ren soltó un gemido ahogado a medida que esa dureza comenzaba a meterse en su boca, invadiéndolo, introduciéndose más profundo para llenarla con su masculino sabor, uno al que no pudo evitar babear, su saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, Yoh soltó un amplio gemido de placer, disfrutando esa cálida cavidad en su hombría no pudo contenerlo más, sujetando sus cabellos saco su pene erecto, frotándolo contra la lengua de su amado antes de volver a meterse de golpe, el gemido ahogado de Ren fue música para sus oídos, poco a poco sus movimientos siendo más rápidos, intensos, buscando siempre llegar más profundo en la garganta de Ren, impregnar de su sabor aquella cavidad, hacerlo adicto a él, que solo pudiera pensar en su hombría y la de nadie más, soltó un gran gemido cuando la mano de su amado sujeto sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente, estimulándolo aún más mientras Ren no dejaba de estimular su entrada anal, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, el solo saber que estaba chupando el pene de su amado Yoh era algo excitante que creyó solo pasaría en su imaginación, sin embargo ahí estaba, estimulando su ano con sus dedos, chupando el pene de un hombre, saboreándolo, succionándolo y acariciando con su lengua todo el largo, un instinto primitivo y pervertido despertando en él, haciéndole perder la capacidad de pensar, únicamente entregarse, querer ver de lo que era capaz y cuanto lo deseaba, finalmente las sensaciones combinadas fueron demasiado intensas, llevándolo a un nuevo mundo de placer al cual no se pudo resistir, un fuerte gemido ahogado llamo su atención, bajo su mirada viéndolo temblar y entonces eyacular con fuerza a sus pies, una visión que hizo su pene palpitar cada vez más anunciando con ello que se acercaba su orgasmo también.

-Ahh.....acabaste por tocar tu culo-gemía de placer por aquella vista, agitándose mientras no podía detener sus caderas, cada vez más y más rápido sintiendo como estaba acercándose, sujetando con fuerza los cabellos de Ren mientras sus gotas seguían saliendo-Voy a acabar......bébelo todo-ordeno logrando deslizar todo su largo en la garganta de este, gimiendo con fuerza, disfrutando las succiones que su amado generaba hasta soltar un grito y descargarse sin control alguno en su boca.

-¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo Ren cuando los chorros de semen comenzaron a llenar su boca, uno tras otro y sin poder darle espacio a escupirlo por la dureza en su cavidad oral, no tuvo más opción que obedecer, tragando la esencia masculina de su hombre sintiendo como era algo amargo, aun así el solo saber que era de Yoh hacia su cuerpo arder, el morbo de aquello dominar su mente y simplemente tragar hasta la última gota, succionando con fuerza el glande cuando este saco su pene, apoyando en su rostro agitado mientras el joven Tao aun no creía que había tenido todo eso en su boca.

-Bien hecho, se ve que te gusto-susurro mientras le apuntaba con su hombría, relamiéndose los labios al soltar las ultimas gotas en su rostro, soltó un suspiro de placer al verlo manchado en su esencia masculina, Ren se sentía sucio.....no, sentía que era un animal, uno al cual su macho estaba marcando para poder establecer su pertenencia, recogió las ultimas gotas con su lengua, sintiendo ese fuerte sabor pero sabiendo que hizo lo correcto al ver la hombría de su amado palpitar-¿Listo para tenerme?-susurro sintiendo su pene nuevamente erecto por la sola imagen de su amado respirando agitado y excitado por lo que había hecho.

-Yoh-llamo su nombre sonrojado cuando este le hizo acostarse en el suelo y alzar sus piernas, sabía lo que pasaría, su entrada estaba abierta y contrayéndose, extrañando los estímulos que sus dedos le habían dado pero no le importaba, sabía que ahora iba a tener algo mucho mejor.

-Eres mío-declaro empujando su cadera, haciendo una fuerte presión que ocasiono que Ren dejara escapar un fuerte gemido, su ano cedió para dejar entrar el glande de Yoh, lo siguiente fue el tronco, a cada centímetro Ren apretaba los puños, respirando agitado por como el pene de su amado era más grande de lo que creía, pasando fácilmente la zona donde sus dedos lo prepararon, abriéndolo con la fuerza de su dureza, provocando que torciera los dedos de los pies, se mordiera los labios queriendo resistir pero terminando en un fuerte grito cuando Yoh empujo su hombría, sus piernas temblaron, su espalda se encorvo mientras intentaba ajustarse a esa sensación, controlarla pero era imposible, únicamente podía retorcerse al sentir como un pene estaba dentro de él.

-Ahh....tan grande-gimoteo agitado mientras sujetaba su abdomen, sintiendo claramente que había atravesado su recto, temblando sin control por ello y viendo a su amado con el rostro sonrojado-¡¡Ahhh!!-un sonoro gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Yoh salió de su interior completamente, volviendo a apuntar ese agujero y metiéndose aún más fuerte que antes hasta la base.

Aquel movimiento se repitió una y otra vez, Ren se sentía inmovilizado, un fuerte escalofrió recorriéndolo desde su zona anal hasta cada parte de su cuerpo, un estímulo intenso y agresivo que se repitió una y otra vez, pronto su respiración era agitada, comenzó a jadear intensamente, sus pupilas se dilataban por como aquel dolor se había vuelto un placer enorme, sus paredes anales se cerraron alrededor del pene de Yoh, sintiendo como aquella ardiente hombría se deslizaba cada vez más rápido y fuerte, estimulándolo, generando una fricción nueva a su cuerpo, estaba conociendo el placer, Yoh lo estaba follando y enseñando el placer de hacerlo con un hombre, haciéndole imposible pensar mientras mecía su cadera con él, intentando sincronizarse más con él.

-Ahhh si....tu culo ya es mío-gruño Yoh sintiendo gustoso como ese estrecho interior se amoldaba al tamaño de su hombría, sus manos sujetaron con firmeza la cadera de Ren, sintiendo con gusto como como al clavarse en ese cálido interior este lo apretaba, el joven Tao lo deseaba, lo quería unido a él, deseaba tener su pene tanto que se cerraba pidiendo que no lo sacara, abriéndose cuando este quería volver a entrar, el cuerpo de Ren estaba entregándose a él como debía hacerlo y estaba dispuesto a darle todo el placer que quisiera.

Los ruidos de ambos jóvenes hacían eco en aquel caliente lugar, sus gemidos resonaban en sincronía con los impactos de sus cuerpos, sus pieles chocando y frotándose, las bolas de Yoh golpeando sin control alguno el trasero de Ren, mostrando con ello que estaba totalmente dentro de él, aun así él quería más, su razón se había ido, solo estaba el deseo de follar a ese joven, hacerle el amor, tomarlo una y otra vez, empujando sus caderas sin control viendo excitado el pene cubierto de este rebotando sin control, motivándolo a querer hundirse cada vez más en esa estrecha calidez, ser el causante de las eróticas muecas de placer de su amante, sus movimientos aumentaron con el tiempo, sus respiraciones mezclándose al besarse, las manos de uno recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, finalmente un grito más agudo y placentero escapo de los labios del joven Tao, Yoh sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado ese punto de placer en todo hombre, saco todo su pene en un movimiento, la mirada molesta de Ren por ello le encanto, mostraba su descontento de que dejara de follarlo y le dio una fuerte nalgada, sujetando una de sus piernas lo hizo girar, ponerse en cuatro patas para él, ofreciéndose mientras Yoh separaba esas nalgas enrojecidas, relamiéndose los labios al observar el agujero abierto de Ren y como se contraía, una señal de que lo necesitaba y él no iba a hacerse de suplicar, posiciono su pene nuevamente en ese lugar y esta vez no se contuvo, usando la fuerza de sus caderas volvió a invadir ese pasaje anal que había reclamado como suyo. 

-¡¡Ahhh!!, ¡no!, ¡Yoh!-grito sonrojado por como el pene de este se había deslizado en un solo movimiento, golpeando nuevamente esa zona que le hacía sacar la lengua, una estocada tras otra hizo sus brazos temblar, finalmente estos no lo pudieron sujetar, termino con la cara contra el suelo, su trasero alzado siendo arremetido violentamente por el castaño, sintiendo como aquel intenso hormigueo en su abdomen crecía cada vez más, un anuncio de que nuevamente acabaría por culpa de Yoh, chorreando en el piso de aquel baño incapaz de poder advertir pues ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-Hazlo.....acaba por mi culpa, acaba por mi pene en tu culo-gruñía Yoh viendo excitado como la dureza de Ren no dejaba de soltar gotas de placer, su mano lo apretó masturbándolo con fuerza, sus caderas impactaban el trasero enrojecido de este con más intensidad, sus estocadas más cortas y rápidas en aquel punto que hacía a su amado gritar desesperadamente hasta dar un fuerte golpe rompiendo cada defensa de este.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-el grito que Ren soltó seguramente se escuchó en cada parte de aquella casa, sacando su lengua y jadeando sin control tuvo el orgasmo más fuerte de su joven vida, manchando sin control alguno el suelo a sus pies, babeando por como las estocadas de Yoh solamente se hacían más intensas, prolongando su orgasmo y amenazando con volverlo loco mientras todo su cuerpo se apretaba preso del clímax.

-Tan.....apretado.....¡¡¡ahhh!!!-rugió con fuerza Yoh sin poder contenerse más, las apretadas paredes anales de Ren terminaron por lograr lo que deseaban, sintiendo su pene hincharse se enterró en aquel apretado agujero con fuerza, llegando lo más profundo que podía para soltar su caliente semilla en él, sintió un placer adictivo e intenso en aquella simple acción, sentir como su semen llenaba y manchaba esas paredes anales solo prolongaba su orgasmo, que Ren lo apretara tan fuerte solo exprimía más su pene, obligándolo a soltar hasta la última gota para poder reclamar esa cavidad como suya......Ren era suyo ahora y para siempre.

Respirando agitados ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por unos minutos más, lentamente Yoh saco su pene semierecto, viendo complacido como el agujero de Ren estaba abierto e inundado de su semen, algunas gotas comenzando a salir, cayendo por las piernas de este mientras apretaba una de sus nalgas, victorioso de haber sido el primero hizo que su amado volteara a verlo, esa expresión de placer, esa clara muestra de que había amado aquella experiencia hizo que sonriera como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo acostó de espaldas, se posiciono suavemente entre sus piernas y sus labios se acariciaron felizmente, sus respiraciones más relajadas le hacían tener consciencia de lo que habían hecho, aun así no había arrepentimiento alguno, después de todo ambos lo habían deseado y por como sus hombría seguían duras, era algo que deseaban repetir una y otra vez, unirse en aquel intenso placer para expresar que tan necesario era uno para el otro, sin embargo antes de que dijeran algo la puerta fue abierta, sus miradas se desviaron hacia esta e Yoh se relamió los labios viendo a su querido mejor amigo observando.

-Chicos les he estado.....hablando-gimoteo Manta por tal escena, Yoh se rasco su nuca apenado mientras Ren se relamía los labios, al observar el rostro del pequeño enrojecer ambos se vieron uno al otro, sonriendo como si parecieran pensar lo mismo se pusieron de pie enseñando todo su cuerpo.

-Acabamos de terminar, aunque sabes, yo creo que a ti te hace falta un baño ahora-menciono Yoh acercándose al pequeño, no sentía vergüenza de que lo viera desnudo, más bien le agradaba pues mostraba que la vista de su cuerpo era del agrado de Manta.

-H-Yoh yo-gimoteo cuando este se puso a su altura, besando cariñosamente su mejilla, riéndose por la tierna expresión que hacía, volviendo a repetirlo una y otra vez comenzando a desabrochar las ropas con su mano, Manta sintió unas manos rodearlo por la espalda, notando que era Ren que había aprovechado su distracción para colarse tras él.

-Ríndete, sabes que él no escucha razones-sonrió Ren mientras acariciaba su suave piel, Manta miro sonrojado a sus dos amigos los cuales besaron sus mejillas cariñosamente, pidiendo que no se resistiera y se dejara querer.

Las ropas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo, sus mejillas, su pecho, cada parte de su piel expuesta era acariciada por los labios de ambos, finalmente Yoh sujeto su rostro para besarlo, un tacto suave y cariñoso, uno con el que intentaba decirle que tan importante era para él, Ren sonreía ante la escena, sus manos tocaban los cuerpos de ambos hombres, relamiéndose los labios al saber que la noche no hacía más que empezar, no tenía problema alguno en compartir, menos aun con alguien tan adorable como Manta, apenas Yoh se separó este se acercó para besarlo, sintiéndose extraño pero poco a poco más agradable, el castaño soltó un suspiro de felicidad, aquella escena lo encendía nuevamente, sabía que su pareja estaba siendo muy comprensivo pues él no quería dejar de lado a Manta, acaricio su mano para acariciar el dorso con sus labios, pidiéndole que los dejara hacerse cargo de él, quería que fuera parte de toda la diversión que tenía planeada pues la noche apenas iniciaba, además, debía darle un amoroso momento a su mejor amigo al igual que hizo con su novio, después de todo

Aún era San Valentín.


End file.
